Falling Snow
by harusunenthusiasticdancing
Summary: Link comes to visit Zelda on a snow day... LxZ Story in honor of my snow day! Thanks school! XD  ... Read & Review, please! T just to be safe...


I do not own Zelda! Miyamoto-san owns it, and quite frankly, I'm okay with that.

This fic is written in honor for my snow day (YEAHHH) that I have on Wednesday, January 12, 2011. Watching the snow kind've made it pop up in my head, so I hope you enjoy this fic based on earthly pleasures.

~Falling Snow~

She sat in the rose garden, enjoying the beauty around her. Though it was chilling and white, she quite enjoyed the falling snow. All over Hyrule there was a blanket of the thick white powder. The Counsel had given her the day off due to the weather. The young woman was quite pleased by this, as her duties were getting to her. The snow was calming, though it made her shiver. She had not put a cloak on. She liked being cold. Sitting on a Triforce-patterned blanket, her dress fell gracefully at the ground around her. The guards around her were asleep, disobeying orders. Nevertheless she was peaceful, for she knew peace had returned to her prosperous land. Her eyes glimmered as she looked up into the gray snowflake filled sky and a beam came to her face. Her marvelously done blonde hair had thousands of glistening white globes covering it. It mattered nothing, though, as she was finally at serenity.

Footsteps behind her became barely audible. A green-clad man walked through the maze to get to the garden, trespassing the slumbering guards. Besides, he was a better fighter, so it mattered not a thing. The sword and shield on his back began to make noise, the girl heard. A long dark cloak adorned his back, blowing in the cool wind. He entered the garden, grinning at the young woman. _That silly girl_, he thought, noticing she hadn't a coat on. He quietly took his cloak off and draped it on her shoulders. At this point the woman turned to meet his cerulean blue eyes.

"My Hero," her velvet voice murmured, her lips curved.

The Hero knelt down and embraced her from her waist, kissing her head. "My Princess," he replied, voiced smooth. He was also curving his lips.

They broke the embrace and the Hero sat beside her.

"I've missed you immensely, Zelda," He told her, putting his arms around her.

Zelda's head fell onto his shoulder. "As have I, Link," her arms finding themselves around Link's neck.

And for a while, they just watched the snow fall, in serenity. She kissed his stubbled cheek. Enjoying each others presence, they sat closer together, snuggling. His dashing smile made Zelda's eye brighten. Link could feel her growing heavier with fatigue.

"Break from the Counsel?" Link finally asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I guess one could say that," Zelda quietly said, beaming. Her nose crinkled as a snowflake fell onto it.

Link kissed her nose, pushing his forehead against hers. He was lost in Zelda's violet-blue eyes, as was she in Link's cerulean eyes. There smiles growing wider by the second, they crash upon another, kissing. Zelda fell onto Link, lying. The kiss soon broke.

Zelda and Link looked at each other, making silly faces. When Link had stuck his tongue out at her, she jokingly shoved his face in the snow. Zelda got up, prepared to throw a snowball at him. Link shook his head, the snow coming off his face. With a smirk, he threw a snowball at Zelda. She grinned as he missed.

"Arm's a little rusty," he said, unbelievable to Zelda.

"Sure, and I'm the Princess of Hyrule," She said, throwing a snowball that hit Link's face. "Oh, wait, I _am_!"

Link was enjoying himself greatly. "Ah, very fresh, are we, _Princess_?" He asked, putting emphasis on the last word. She hated the nickname.

With that, Zelda jokingly pushed him into a snow bank. Grinning, she thought she had won.

But she was mistaken.

"If I go down," Link said, grabbing her hands, "You're coming with me!" With that, he tugged her down. Zelda fell on top of Link, laughing wildly.

Link threw small chunks of snow at her. Zelda did to him also.

"Oh, Link… how in the world did I end up with you?" Zelda asked, looking into his eyes.

"Why don't you ask the Goddesses? I'm sure they'll give you the greatest answer," He winked.

They soon fell asleep, watching the sky. It was now night and the sky once again was radiant with falling snow.

~Falling Snow~

Hehe, yeah… It's all fluffy 3 I can't write angst for my life… so… yeah.

RANDOM REVIEW QUESTION: What do you like best about the Link/Zelda relationship?

Just… Don't ask… XD

Review please! 3 3 3


End file.
